brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
8531 Pohatu
|Ages = 7+ |Released = July 2001 (US) / January 2001 (UK) |Theme = BIONICLE|Theme2 = Toa Mata }} 8531 Pohatu is a 49 piece LEGO BIONICLE set released in 2001. It contains a BIONICLE model of Pohatu, the Toa Mata of Stone, and a boulder. Set Information Pohatu was released three times: in 2001 as a Toa Mata, 2002 as a Toa Nuva, and again as a Phantoka in 2008, each time as a canister set. Pohatu Mata's weapons were additions that went on his feet, and when you turned a gear on his back, his leg would kick. As a Toa Nuva, he was equipped with Nuva Armour and claws, which could be formed to create the Kodan Ball. As a Phantoka, Pohatu had a Midak Skyblaster and weapons that tripled as propellers, claws, and drills. Pohatu's Toa Mata and Toa Nuva's figure had its torso built upside down for his legs to move instead of his arms. Turning the gear on his back will cause his legs to rotate. Notes * Two versions of this set were released: One with a mini CD and one without. * The set contains a brown boulder. Pohatu is seen kicking it in an advertisement for the Toa. This is also the only Toa Mata set to have an accessory for the figure. * 1388 Huki has the same mask. * The LEGO.com description says the knob moves his arms, but in the set, the legs move when the knob is turned, not the arms. Storyline Notes * Pohatu wears the Kanohi Kakama, Mask of Speed. * In the first story arc, he collected six masks, and combined them to make one gold one. When Pohatu transformed into a Toa Nuva, his mask became a Kakama Nuva. * His main weapons are worn on his feet. His secondary weapons are claws. LEGO.com ;Product description www.BIONICLE.com ;Biography Pohatu is so immensely strong that he can literally move mountains. He can make massive rocks explode like bombs or roll with great precision towards an attacker. His huge feet contain great power, smashing even the most unyielding stones with a single kick! All the Toa like Pohatu for his kind nature and for his rock-solid dependability. He’s slow, but friendly and reliable. He’s not good at snap decisions, but when he makes a decision to do something, he stands firm until the end—so DON’T get in his way! Whenever there is trouble, Pohatu will always be there behind you, an immovable force that few enemies can dislodge. His only fear is water: he cannot swim, and he sinks... like a stone. Pohatu inhabits the foothills of Mount Ihu, moving slowly but sure-footedly among the rocks and boulders at the base of the great mountain. Gallery Pohatu8531_image4.jpg|The complete set Toa pohatu with brown icecream.jpg|Side view BtG_Toa_Mata_Pohatu.png|Pohatu in the game. Default Pohatu.png|Pohatu in Mata Nui Online Game (Mnog) Pohatu Poster.jpg|Poster added to the set Pohatu Artwork.jpg 2a3cb00747efa2b6e9a739a08ecf.jpg Pohatu_021.jpg External links * The article about Pohatu at the BIONICLE Wiki * Bricklink Category:TECHNIC Category:BIONICLE Category:2001 sets Category:8000 sets